


College Apartments

by HappyPotato0064



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: And on Wattpad, Anxeit at the beggining, College AU, How do I tag?, I write more on Wattpad, Inspired by A lesson in practicallity, M/M, Never been to college so I don't know how it works, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sander Sides AU, Sander Sides College AU, This is also on wattpad, demus - Freeform, logicallity - Freeform, sander sides - Freeform, that story is also on here, this is my first fanfic, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPotato0064/pseuds/HappyPotato0064
Summary: None of them were ever thinking of meeting one another, but that's what made it all so interesting."I have no idea where it came from, but I've had it for as long as I can recall.""He's very self conscious about his scar.""I have something a little like that too!"When six men, Roman, Logan, Patton, Virgil, Janus, and Remus move into two apartments, none of them were expecting this much drama to go down. How was it that all six men seemed to possess strange scars that they don't remember the cause of? Whether it be on their face, neck, chest, and even their arms, they all seemed to have something. What did it mean?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thomas Sanders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thomas+Sanders).



> This Sander Sides AU was something that I kinda came up with on the fly, so if it's not good you can blame me for that.

There was probably no indication that they would ever meet, and for that matter, it just made things more and more interesting. There were many different apartments around the college campus. In fact, it was quite odd that the twins had decided to live in the same apartment complex, just rooms across from each other. Though it made sense when they considered that they had always shared a room with each other. The rent for the apartments were not too bad, and it would help that more people were coming in to help with the pay. Both apartments had three rooms, and both had been completely rented out by six different people.

The twins, Roman and Remus, had ended up going to the complex early, mainly because Roman wanted to set up his room. He was an actor, but wasn't very well known. Remus was forced to be dragged along, mainly because he didn't have his own vehicle. So, with the power of Roman's red convertible, they had gone to the apartment earlier than the others.

There was a common misconception when it came to the twins. They weren't identical, but they looked a lot alike. Roman made sure he had absolutely no hair on his face, and it wasn't uncommon to see him wearing a beauty face mask in the evening every once in a while. Roman took very good care of himself, while Remus was the kind of guy that would only take a shower if it was really necessary, also having a perfectly trimmed mustache with little curls on the sides.

Roman had gotten settled into his apartment quite well, taking the biggest room at the end of the hall. All of his clothes neatly folded in his suitcases and other belongings stored into different labeled boxes, mainly filled with costumes for his part-time job. As for Remus, he had shoved everything he thought he needed into a couple of black garbage bags and threw them into one of the rooms, not caring if it was big or small.

The next to show up at the complex was Logan. He only had two suitcases full of both clothes, various books, flash cards, and his laptop. Logan was one of the people to live in the same apartment as Roman, and was quite relieved to see that he wasn't the first person who had come in early. With help from the actor, Logan was able to get his desk out of his truck, and into one of the smaller rooms of the apartment.

While moving the desk, another car pulled up into the lot. It was small and a nicely polished silver. Out of the drivers side, a man with bright purple hair walked towards the trunk, only pulling out a singular backpack that held all of his necessary belongings. Coming out of the passenger seat door, another man wearing sunglasses grabbed a couple of suitcases. Both walked past Roman and Logan, and headed up to the opposite apartment.

The man with purple hair's name was Virgil. He wore a black hoodie with handmade purple plaid patches sewn onto various parts of it. As for the other man, his name was Janus. He had a very peculiar skin condition called Ichthyosis Vulgaris that he tended to cover up with his sunglasses. It only covered the left side of his face, but he was still very self conscious about it. Both men walked into Remus' apartment, only to find him hanging off of the kitchen counter. Janus laughed seeing the mustached man, while Virgil only groaned and walked into the smallest of the remaining two rooms. Janus told Remus to excuse Virgil's cruel attitude, before going to set up his things in the remaining room.

Both sides of the apartment building were at least relieved that today was just a moving day. Logan and Roman were beginning to discuss various movie choices for when they would have time off school work and other activities. Most of the suggestions came from Roman, and almost all of them were Disney movies. Not that Logan didn't like Disney, it was just something that he found childish compared to other movies.

As for the apartment across the hall, Virgil stayed in his room with his headphones blasting My Chemical Romance songs in his ears. He hadn't even started unpacking his clothes, binders, and his laptop. It wasn't that he was lazy, it was just he wasn't a very social person, and it was a miracle for how he had even managed to meet Janus. Speaking of Janus, he had begun to talk to Remus about schedules for chores around the apartment, and to his surprise, the man was actually listening.

Around eight in the evening, it had begun to rain, and the last man showed up. He had a very small car that almost looked like it could have been a hand me down from his parents. Stepping out of the drivers side of the car was Patton. He took out his umbrella that was covered in little cat and dog heads and grabbed a couple of suitcases out of the back of his car. Logan had opened the door for Patton, who, despite the umbrella, was completely soaked from the rain. Apologising for being late, Patton stepped inside and took the last unoccupied room. He had almost instantly changed his clothes so that he wasn't walking around in his wet clothes.

Finally coming out of his room at around ten, Virgil introduced himself to Remus. This was also the point where Janus had explained that him and Virgil were in a long term relationship. They were both a little nervous for coming out to their new roommate, but to their surprise, Remus told them that he was bisexual like his brother. This had eased Virgil's mind about Remus, and had calmed his nerves and anxiety.

...

The next day was when they started to set their routine for classes and their other activities. Logan and Janus had classes early in the morning, and had tried very hard to not wake up either of their roommates. Making some coffee, Logan packed a small side bag with books and a binder filled with blank paper, and put some coffee into a thermos. Both Logan and Janus had headed out of their respective apartments at the same time, closing their doors in sync.

"Oh goodness." Logan jumped when he turned around. "You startled me"

"I'm sorry." Janus said, raising the keys in his hand. "I was just on my way to campus"

"Would you like a ride? We could save gas"

Janus nodded, stepping quietly back inside his apartment to place Virgil's keys on the counter along with a note. It was a bit surprising, but the inside of logan's truck was actually quite messy. There were papers strewn all over the floor, and the back seats had some rusted jumper cables. After a brief introduction of themselves and their names, they both got in.

"Sorry about the mess" Logan said

"It's fine" Janus replied. "I live with two men who refused to clean their plates off last night."

Logan started the truck as they both chuckled at Janus' comment on Virgil and Remus being lazy when it came to chores. Roman had told Logan about how his twin brother was living just on the other side of the hall, also pointing out how much of a slob he was in the process.

"Roman, one of my roommates, told us about his twin brother, Remus" Logan explained. "Along with certain... characteristics."

Janus laughed so hard that his sunglasses came flying off of his face and he had to wipe away tears. Logan only smiled, keeping his eyes on the road, not noticing the subtle scarring on the left side of the passenger's face.

"Sorry" Janus said, quickly grabbing his sunglasses and putting them back on.

"What for?" Logan asked.

"My face. I have a really rare disease." Janus told him. "It's not contagious or anything, but it just looks odd."

"I've never understood why people can be so self cautious about how they look" Logan said. "But if it helps you feel better, I have a strange scar on the back of my neck"

Holding onto the steering wheel with one hand, Logan reached over to the back of his shirt, pulling it down slightly to reveal a very strange palm sized scar. It was completely rounded with smaller circles leading to the center. Every single ringlet looked as though it was it's own scar, as they puffed out a little bit while looking a lot more pale than the rest of Logan's skin tone.

"See?" Logan gestured. "And no, I have no idea where this came from, I just know I've had it for as long as I can recall."

Janus looked carefully at the man's neck. He had never seen anything quite as unusual as what he was seeing right now. The fact that Logan had no memory of how this could have happened was just mind melting. How could someone just forget something as big as a ringed scar on the back of their neck?

The rest of the short ride was filled with mainly silence between the two of them, ending in a polite 'thank you' from Janus as they both headed into their morning classes. Logan originally wanted to go to a university to become a highschool teacher, but there was a cheaper expansion program for all students wanting to get their degree in education. So, taking the cheaper road, he went to college, renting out a small apartment with some other people and went on his merry way.

It was almost ten in the morning when Patton woke up. From a conversation that the three roommates had last night, Patton knew that Logan was already at the college. So, taking the time he had, he made some pancakes for a nice warm breakfast for him and Roman. Though to his surprise, the mere smell of freshly made pancakes were enough to get Roman to wake up and come crawling to the kitchen table.

"Pancakes, Padre?" Roman asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You bet, Kiddo!" Patton handed Roman a plate and pulled out the butter and syrup. "Eat up. I have to head to classes soon."

"I can walk with you if you want." Roman suggested. "My brother is going to take my car if I don't bring my keys with me, so making him walk when there's a car out front will be fun."

Patton thanked Roman for the offer and took him up on it. He really wanted to get along with his roommates, and showing up late last night was a bit of a bad first impression on his part. He didn't want them to seem like he was a lazy person who always lost track of time. It was quite the opposite, in fact, he would sometimes volunteer at the children's library to read them stories and do art. There was once that he even put on a puppet show for some of the kids, letting them make the stage out of a cardboard box. He was a very adamant cook as well, and knew how to make various dishes from scratch.

As for the other side of the complex, Remus had woken up Virgil to the sound of him screaming at the fridge. The three men had ordered pizza the night before, and Janus had put the last remaining pieces in a container and put them in the fridge. This, however, meant that Remus was going to try and eat those leftover pieces for breakfast, and had ended up dropping the heavy container right on the tip of his foot.

"Gah! Fucking, OW!" Remus screamed.

"What?" Virgil asked, walking out of his room.

"The pizza container fell on my foot!"

Virgil rolled his eyes "Big whoop"

Walking past a still pouting Remus, Virgil beganto make a pot of coffee, seeing the note that Janus had left with the car keys. Not knowing that Janus had earlier classes, Virgil almost pulled out his phone to call him, but thought against it because it might cause a disruption. So to try and keep his mind at ease, he made some quick toast to go with his small cup of coffee, and sat on the couch.

After all their breakfasts Roman, Patton, Virgil, and Remus all headed out to go to the grounds. Virgil only made a small smile when seeing the other two emerge from their apartment, whereas Roman and Remus pointed and laughed at each other. Patton introduced himself to the others, and smiled brightly, calming Virgil's nerves.

"This is my twin brother Remus," Roman introduced.

"Ouch." Virgil chimed in. "I've only been living with him for a night and I'm already annoyed. Can't imagine living with him your whole life."

"HEY!" Remus shouted, getting all of their attention before smiling devilishly. "Thank you."

Roman laughed at Virgil's comment, making the darker man smile and become even more relaxed than before. He wasn't the kind of person to just say things out of the blue like that, so he was a bit nervous that he wasn't going to get that kind of reaction from Roman. His social anxiety was something that he wished he didn't have, and the fact that Janus didn't really have any solution to it was a bit heartbreaking.

"Would you like to walk with us to the campus?" Patton asked.

"Is a Smurf's dick blue?" Remus answered.

"Ugh!" Roman gagged. "REMUS!"

Vigil and Patton both made a face at each other. Patton's being more on the sympathetic side while also being disgusted with what Remus just said. While Virgils was more of a, 'yeah I have to live with this' kind of look.

"Sorry not sorry!" Remus shouted, putting his hands on his hips.

"So gross..." Roman facepalmed.

...

When lunch rolled around. All six of them met up at the entrance to the apartment complex. Janus and Logan got their first with Logan's truck, and the other four men walked their way back, talking to one another. At least they could all firmly say that they were all content with living together on the same apartment floor.

"Where do you guys want to go for lunch?" Roman asked, quickly grabbing onto his brother's raising hand. "And no, Remus, we're not getting raw fish unless it is sushi."

Remus started pouting, hunching over as he made a whining noise. Janus laughed at the twin's bickering and Virgil only smiled. As for Patton and Logan, both were deep in thought about what they could get for a meal. Neither of them wanted to go to a fast food place, mainly because it was unhealthy and half of the group had already had pizza last night.

"What about a buffet?" Virgil spoke up. "That way we could all get what we all want individually... right?"

"Good idea, Virgie!" Janus said, grabbing onto his hand in excitement. "I know the perfect place, and it's not that expensive. I'm sure I can pay for everyone."

"Oh wow!" Patton shouted. "Thanks so much!"

"Yes, thank you." Logan said calmly, adjusting his glasses. "We will have to repay you sometime."

"Don't mention it." Janus said, getting into Virgil's silver car.


	2. A Couple Months In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins realize they love the guys in a relationship, while Janus and Virgil have a bit of a.... fight...

It had been a couple of months since College had started, and the six of them had ended up becoming very close friends with each other. It turned out that they were all part of the LGBTQ+ community and were all extremely welcoming to Janus’ and Virgil’s relationship. Roman and Remus had both come out as bi, Patton was a lovable pan, and Logan was gay like Janus and Virgil. Though there was something that was bugging Remus, and it had something to do with the fact that he…

“Are you kidding me? Remus no!” Roman shouted. “He has a boyfriend!”

“Roman, c’mon. I don’t know, okay?” Remus stood up from the couch. “He laughs at my jokes and smiles when I do something stupid. I don’t know what to feel right now, y’ know?”

“Bro…” Roman stood up and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. “His BOYFRIEND is your other ROOMMATE!”

Remus scowled and almost walked out of his brother's apartment. It wasn’t his fault that he had never felt like this before. He had never felt this way about anyone in his life, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever get this feeling with anyone else ever again. Just that mere thought was enough to at least try to talk to his brother about his issue. He thought, if anyone knew what he was feeling, it would be Roman. 

Though… Roman wasn’t much better when it came to his feelings. To be quite frank, he had grown a liking to Virgil, even if it was only in a friendly way. He didn’t want to ruin his relationship with Janus because of a silly crush. However, just the thought of Remus having a crush on Janus had almost made Roman lose his cool and say that they should figure out a way to separate them, but that would be wrong. 

“Oh don’t even get me started! You like Virgil and we both know it!” Remus shouted. “I’ve seen the way you look at him!”

“What?! I do not! He has a boyfriend and I am happy for the BOTH of them!” Roman snarled back. “It’s not my fault you’re so delicate that you fall for a guy who laughs at you! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you were being a homewrecking male whore!”

“Take that back, Asshole!”

“Make me, Bitch!”

Patton came rounding around the corner, coming out of his room after hearing the twins' argument become louder and louder. Logan had already left for classes with Janus, and Virgil was back in the other apartment. So the only one who could break the brothers up from this fight would be Patton. 

When he came out of his room, he crossed his arms and walked right into the center of the argument. Both brothers stopped talking once they saw him, and Patton glared at them like a father would at two toddlers that couldn’t figure out how to take turns with a toy. Patton had always seemed like almost a second father to the rest of them, but this almost crossed the line. 

“Care to explain to me why you guys are yelling at each other like little bratty babies?” Patton asked, looking from one twin to the other. 

“Sorry, Padre” Roman began. “It was just some silly argument. Right, Remus?”

Remus stayed silent and looked at the door to the hallway. Quickly scoffing, he grabbed his coat and off of the couch and walked out, slamming the apartment door behind him. There was no way he was going to deal with this nonsense. He had enough. If Roman wasn’t going to own up for what he did, then Remus was going to take matters into his own hands. 

He wasn’t going to let anybody call him something so nasty. He wasn’t trying to ruin Janus’ and Virgil’s relationship in the slightest. All he wanted, was some sort of guidance from his brother, who had been in many more relationships than Remus had ever dreamt of. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Virgil asked as Remus came into the apartment. 

Virgil was at the kitchen table watching Youtube in his laptop that was covered in cloud stickers and lightning bolts. Also with him was a piping hot cup of coffee to help him wake up fully before classes. He had only seen the little bit of a scowl coming from Remus when he entered the apartment, but it was enough to make him question what was wrong. 

“Roman is being an asshole,” Remus said, harshly grabbing a coffee cup to fill it. 

“Now you know what it’s like to live with you” Virgil took a sip of his coffee. 

“Haha. Very funny.”

…

During lunch, Logan had texted the group that he was going to do some reading at the library and that he wasn’t that hungry. All he got in response was a quick, ‘don’t forget to eat a little something’ from Patton. Smiling to himself, he began looking through the non-fiction section of the library. 

“Hey, Logan, right?” a female voice said behind him. “My name is Valerie. Um. Me and my friends, Joan and Talyn were wondering if you could give us some recommendations for a project we’re doing?”

“Joan, Talyn, and I,” Logan said.

“What?”

“Sorry, just correcting your grammar, it’s a strange habit of mine,” Logan explained, scratching the back of his neck. “I would love to be of service.”

Valerie led Logan over to the small table that two other people were sitting at. Introducing himself to the others, he quickly learned the faces to the names of Talyn and Joan. It didn’t take them long to get started on the project, and Logan was able to spout out some very interesting things about what they were studying. Logan explained that he was very adamant on becoming a high school teacher, and even interned for a couple of student teaching jobs during the last few months. 

“Oh, guys I think we should head out, Thomas wants to binge the Office with us again,” Joan said, after checking his phone. “Thanks for the help, Logan!”

“Don’t mention it,” Logan replied, heading off to his next class.

… 

After classes ended for all of them, it was raining. All of them had decided to walk to the college, so none of them had brought their vehicles. Walking back to the apartment together, Logan, Patton, and Virgil placed their bags over their heads to try and keep themselves dry. Logan, being taller than the rest, was able to walk somewhat faster than the other two. This meant that Logan was able to get fairly ahead of the others, and left Patton and Virgil to walk together in the cold wet rain. 

“Well, it’s not like it could get any worse!” Patton said, trying his best to be optimistic. 

“Don’t say things like that,” Virgil told him. “You should know that when people say things like that, it’s going to get worse. Haven’t you ever watched a Disney movie?”

Patton laughed. “Of course I have! I live with Roman! He’s obsessed with Disney.”

As the two continued to talk and laugh, Logan went farther and farther out of seeing distance. Patton was honestly surprised to hear that Virgil was a fan of Disney, not expecting someone with such a dark domineer would like something that had to do with magic and happy endings. He seemed more like the kind of person to watch horror movies. 

Just as the rain was starting to pick up, both men were practically soaked. Virgil was complaining about how he didn’t drive his car over to Campus, and Patton was trying to calm him down. Out of nowhere, a coat was draped over the two of them. 

“Hold my coat!” a man shouted.

Patton blushed. “What a gentlema-”

Remus ran past the two of them, his coat not on his shoulders, and the pieces clicked together. The mustached man then proceeded to put his arm up to the sky and stick out his tongue. Then, as if it wasn’t bad enough with how much he liked the wet weather. He flopped down on his back and waved his arms and legs in the motion of a snow angel. 

Both Patton and Virgil looked at the man like he was insane, while Janus came running up to them in a fit of laughter. He was holding onto his sunglasses in one hand, trying his best to zip up his jacket with his other.

“Wow,” Virgil said, scowling. 

“Oh c’mon Virgie, that was funny” Janus shouted through his gasps from running. “Remus! Hell yeah!”

Remus stood up and turned around. His face beamed of pure happiness from the praise he was given. He felt as though his heart was fluttering, and if it wasn’t so dark and cold out, his face definitely would be burning up. Meanwhile, Virgil rolled his eyes and took off his side of Remus’ jacket, walking faster to get away from the commotion. The jacket fell in front of Patton’s face and almost blew away in the wind. 

Janus called out for his boyfriend, but Virgil just kept walking without stopping to even look back. Sighing, Janus ran towards him, coming up to his side to walk with him. Virgil almost seemed like he was jealous of Janus laughing at Remus’ behavior, and that was partly what was wrong. He almost felt as though Janus had more affection for Remus than he did towards Virgil. 

“Virgil, are you… having second thoughts about us?” Janus asked, pressing the button on the apartment elevator. “I thought what we had going was good!”

“It’s not about that!” Virgil shouted. “It’s about how you can smile, and laugh, and just generally be happy around Remus, when I have never, not once, gotten that kind of smile from you.”

“So that’s it? You’re jealous?” 

“I’m mad! I’m upset in more ways than one!” Virgil continued. “I have never seen you smile like that, and I don’t know why, but it makes me sad to think that I wasn’t the one to help you do it.”

They stayed in silence for the rest of the ride up to their apartment. Once they got inside, Virgil went right into his small room and locked the door. Laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, his eyes welled with tears. He flipped his body around and cried into his soft pillow. 

“I'm not trying to upset you, Virgie” Janus said through the door. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“I don’t want to talk right now,” Virgil said through his soft sobs

…

“You haven’t been here all day, have you, Roman?” Logan asked, coming into the apartment before the others. “Did you not have classes today?”

Roman stayed quiet. Ever since his dispute with Remus that morning, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He had skipped his classes to think and practice his lines for his latest performance. Though, it was hard for him to concentrate on what he was saying when his mind kept going to what Remus had said about Virgil. 

Logan dropped the topic and nodded, knowing his answer. He went into the small kitchen area and began flipping through Patton’s cookbooks. It was originally Patton’s turn to cook, but Logan wanted to help out a little more. Patton usually did all of the cooking and cleaning around the apartment, and even though Logan found that admirable, he still felt like it was going to stain him if he continued to do all the work.

Out of nowhere, there was yelling in the apartment across the hall. 

“Oh yeah?! WELL! AT LEAST I’M NOT AN ATTENTION SEEKING WHORE!”

“I never said-!”

“I DON’T CARE, VIRGIL! I’M TAKING THE CAR!”

“Um! No, you’re not! That is my vehicle and if you’re going to act like this, I don’t want you taking my things!”

“UGH!”

There was a loud slam, and Logan and Roman shared worried glances before both rushings to open their door. Janus was walking towards the elevator with his jacket and umbrella. His face was almost covered in tears, and he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses.

When the elevator door opened, Remus and Patton stepped out and both looked at Janus in concern. Patton eyed Logan and Roman, seeing their also distressed looks. Roman shrugged his shoulders and glanced towards the other apartment door. 

Patton spoke first “Janu-”

“Come with me.” Janus grabbed Remus' wrist and led him back into the elevator. 

“Would you like me to come with y-”

“No.” 

Closing the elevator door, Janus and Remus went down to a lower level of the building, while Patton, Logan, and Roman stared at each other in silence. They could hear the smallest of sobs coming from the opposite end of the hall. Patton began to walk over to the door, but Logan put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him. I sounded like Virgil just needed his space. 

“I’m just going to… Check on my brother..” Roman said while the other two men went into the apartment. 

Logan and Patton only nodded as Roman went towards the elevator. When the door of the apartment closed, Roman turned around and walked over to the opposite end of the hall and knocked on the door softly. There was a quiet sniffle before the doorknob clicked while it was being turned. 

“What do you want…?” Virgil asked through the door, holding it closed.

“It’s just me…” Roman said, softly as he could. “You wanna talk? We don’t have to talk about what happened if you don’t want to, I know sometimes it’s better to just get your mind off things.”

The door opened and for the first time in a long while, Virgil let someone into his home. It pretty much mirrored Roman’s apartment perfectly, except for the seriously dimmed lighting. They sat down on the couch and looked at each other for a while before Virgil began scratching his hands harshly.

“You don’t have to be anxious, I don’t want you hurting yourself,” Roman said, looking down at Virgil’s scratching hands. 

“S-sorry, I scratch myself when I get anxious…” Virgil explained. “I don’t know why I am right now though. You’re a great guy and I-... um… nevermind I’m rambling.”

“Woah! No no! It’s okay! Go ahead and ramble, I’m here to listen.”

Virgil looked up into Roman’s eyes and smiled. He was rather comfortable around the guys across the hall, but he really didn’t want to talk about his relationship issues. He began scratching himself on his hand again out of nervousness. 

“Hey… You’re going to make yourself bleed.” Roman said, placing his hand on top of Virgils, then quickly removing it. “Why don’t we just do something to distract you, okay?”

“Alright…” Virgil said.

“What do you want to do?”

“Well… Patton told me earlier that you like Disney so-”

Roman covered Virgil's mouth with his finger. Sure, Roman would love to just sit down and watch Disney movies, but he was here to help Virgil feel better for what happened, so he wanted to make sure they did what he wanted. He didn’t want to take the lead and say that they were just going to sit down and watch what Roman wanted. 

“We’re going to do what you want,” Roman said. 

Virgil’s eyes lit up for a moment. Nobody had ever told him that they could do what he wanted, not even Janus. Usually, Janus would tell them what he had planned for them whenever they planned on going out, and on the off chance Virgil got to pick where they went, Janus would normally tell him what he should get to eat. Virgil always thought it was to make sure he was healthy, but now he realized he was controlling. 

“Something I like?” Virgil said to himself, not meaning to say it out loud. 

“Yeah”


End file.
